Shadows in medicine
by Padme-san
Summary: The field of medicine is big and it serves to help patients get the proper care. But what happens when treatment is finished? What truly happens to a warrior of medicine when nightfall comes?
1. Chapter 1

Shadows in medicine

Shadows in medicine

* * *

Chapter one

Anniversary

November 6th is when it will rain hard for two hours straight with lightning and thunder. The same thing has happened every year on that certain day because of that incident that happened 14 years ago. It is a night that Hinamori Momo will never ever forget. Tonight is the anniversary of what happened on that night of tragic.

(Flash back)

"_There, and that is how it's done Momo. You need to practice more or else you won't get any better."_

"_Your mothers' right, if you don't practice then you won't see him for a while then." Her father warned her._

"_Ichigo, don't go that far, you know how much she loves him." Rukia pointed out to her husband._

"_You're right, and don't worry Momo, I know you will work hard like your brother." He complemented his daughter._

_Just then she heard someone coming in the living room. Momo turned around to see who it was and it was none other than her older brother. She got up from her butt and went to go hug him._

"_Oniisama! Momo has missed Kaien Oniisama so much since he left!" Momo spoke in a third person. (Momo is seven years old in this flash back.)_

"_Don't worry, I was only gone for a few hours, but I missed you too Momo." He said to her as he went to down her level and gave her a hug._

"_Oniisama…"_

_They both broke apart and Kaien took off his coat and went to join his parents and sister in the living room. Kaien sat on the couch and put Momo on his lap. Ichigo sat in the next to them and Rukia sat next to them on the couch. It was times like these that Momo wished that would last forever. Being together with her brother and family was the best feeling of all. However, these times did not last long. _

"_Oka-sama…where's Otou-sama and Kaien Oniisama?! Where are they?! Oka-sama!!" She screamed at her mother. _

_The next thing she saw was her mother dying right in front of her in a pool of blood. The little girl everything she could, but she couldn't move. Momo was in shock and she had no choice, but to watch the only mother she had die right in front of her eyes. _

"_Oka-sama…Oka-sama…"_

"_OKA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!"_

(Flash back over)

* * *

"Gasp! I hate these nightmares! I wish they would just go away! However, this was the last time I was with Oniisama before he sent me that letter." She said to herself as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Com back Oniisama! Come back!!"

The next morning Hinamori Momo went to a café that she always goes to clam her nerves. The café always played soft claming music and served the best coffee there is. This was her place to fell at ease away from the world. Except the serenity happens depending on who the customers are and how they act.

"Hey Toushiro, you need to get away from work once in a while or else you will turn into one of those work zombies!" His friend Hisagi warned him as he hit him on the back several times.

Those hits made him spit out his coffee on the table. This made him angry fast and he punched his friend in the gut for revenge. "You made me spit out a perfectly good cup of Joe idiot!" He then went up to the counter to order another.

When the white haired man with emerald eyes walked up to the table he saw a young woman sitting at a table near the window reading the paper. She had her hair in a bun that was wrapped up in a light blue cloth with a dark blue ribbon around it. Her brown eyes looked really lovely reading the small words in a news paper. However, he still proceeded to order his drink.

"Hello again, what can I get you this time?" The counter asked him.

"Oh the usual Amy." He told her.

"Right away sir; that will be 3.50 please." She charged him.

Toushiro paid again for his drink and waited for it to be ready. While he was waiting he couldn't keep his eyes of that girl sitting there reading. He couldn't explain it, but she had to be lost angel to him.

"Order up!"

"Oh, thank you Amy. Give me regards to your father will you?" He told her.

"Of course Dr. Hitsugaya!"

He went to go sit down with his friend again he had a really big smirk on his face. Toushiro noticed it right away, but ignored it. As time passed he started to get really annoyed until the boiling point came up.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hisagi?!" He yelled at his friend.

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"Don't deny it. I saw you staring at that chick over there by the window. You like her don't you?" He inquired.

"I don't and I just saw that she really likes to read the paper unlike some people I know! Besides I don't know one thing about her!" he pointed out.

"Yes, you do! You just explained it!" Hisagi laughed.

Hitsugaya was silent and continued to read his files and drink his coffee. Still, he couldn't get that girl out of his mind while reading the files. There was something about her that really puzzled him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The next thing he heard was other girls coming in saying hi to her. It seemed like she was waiting for her friends to come. When they left he felt some regret not talking to her until he heard some had got get by a car right outside the building.

"Someone help! Is there a doctor in the house?!" A woman yelled from the streets.

When Toushiro heard that sentence he jumped from his seat and went outside to the scene to treat who ever got hit by the red sports car.

"I'm a doctor, so please move out of the way so I can treat her!" He told the woman next to him. "Did you call an ambulance?!" He checked.

"Yes, they said they will be here any minute!" She told him.

"Good, do you know who the victim is right here?"

"Yes, she's my friend Hinamori Momo."

Toushiro looked at the victims face and saw it was that woman he kept looking at in the café. So, he went to giving her first aid on the spot. He wiped the blood from her skin to treat the cuts she got from the hit and impact. When the ambulance came they put her in there and he got in to tell them what her status is. He asked them what hospital they were going to and they told him that they were going to Soul Hospital. Toushiro was relieved because that is where he worked. The patient was still unconscious from being hit and he then continued to treat her in the ER.

When her vitals became stable he then had her transferred to a recovery room. After she wakes up he plans to ask her what happens so, he could tell the police. As the day continued to pass into night he went into her room to check on her vitals. As he was filling out her charts he heard some moans coming from the woman sleeping on the bed.

"Hm…where am I?" She whispered as she was struggling to sit up. "The last thing I remember is hearing a horn and then getting hit and passing out."

"Try not to move too much you were hit pretty badly, especially to the head. By the way I'm Dr. Hitsugaya Toushiro nice to meet you Hinamori Momo." He introduced himself.

Hinamori was perplexed for a minute there. "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend told me when I was treating you on the spot of the incident. According to your X-rays and CT scans you should be good to go in a few days." He reassured her.

"Thank you, oh, pharmacologist. I believed you used some of my medicine to help your patients." She told him.

He chuckled a little bit as he left the room to let her rest. Hinamori went back to sleep so she could get back to work. Before she went back to sleep she looked out the window to see what time it was. The sun was starting to set and she needed to get her rest. Hinamori then got back under the covers and turned away from the window. Before closing her eyes she muttered something to herself before resting.

"Good night, Kaien Oniisama."

To be continued……

* * *

Please read and review and recommend this to your friends please!!

I hoped you liked it!

This is my second time at a bleach fanfic! Oh, in case you are wondering a pharmacologist is a person who studies drugs and helps make new ones.


	2. War

A few days after being in the hospital she finally gets discharged with not many injuries

A few days after being in the hospital she finally gets discharged with not many injuries. She is thankful that she didn't die because then she would have been sad not to carry out her dream job that she always wanted. All her life she always wanted to help people with disease, but she also wanted to work in a science as well so she choose pharmacology. Hinamori loved to work every day and she loved to help people get better. She was happy and that her family who is dead, they would be proud of her.

Still, in the day everything seems too perfect for one group. They think that everything and everyone acts too happy and perfect. This group is set to find a motive for this perfect day light. What the people didn't know is that some people at night have been experimenting on the citizens that walk out at night. The group has kept this from the public so they don't cause a panic in the town. They use their powers they had from their past lives to try and stop them. From the looks of it they also use their powers from their past lives to do this evil deed. In the day they seem like regular people doing there jobs, but when nightfall hits they become something different.

Midnight…

* * *

"No…please don't inject that! No no no!! NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed a man as he was injected with something.

They group waited a while for it to take effect, but then he had a heart a attack and he died on the spot. A woman knelt next to him and checked his pulse to see if he could be saved or not.

"Master…he is dead. Perhaps I was too careless to give that high a dose. What do we do with the body?" She asked him.

"Chop it up into little pieces with your sword and lets move on to our next experiment." He instructed her.

"As you wish." She answered as she pulled out her sword and diced into little tiny pieces.

Blood splattered every where and she got a lot of blood on her clothes while doing this task. She didn't like doing this, but she had to obey him because he saved her life. As she was still chopping up the body some one from the other group spotted her while she was in the act.

"Finally found one of you Hollows! We of the Soul Society have a task to bring you down so prepare to fight!" He warned as he was drawing his sword.

"If you wanted to have a fight then you should have just attacked me instead of talking to me!" She responded back as their swords clashed in the mist of night.

She was wearing a mask on her face so he couldn't see who he was fighting. Still she could see that she was fighting a man with long white hair and he had two swords with him. She couldn't last long with this guy. If she continues to fight then she would lose and be exposed. So, she ran and got a syringe out of her boot that she hid just in cases like these and prepared a needle. While he was chasing her she tried to get behind and inject it. She did mange to lose him and was able to inject it in the back on his neck. After the injection she left it there and ran away back to where her master said they would be.

All though, she did feel pretty bad for him and this would be against the rules, but she helped him.

"What are you doing back here? You are the enemy. Why are you helping me?" he asked as he was clutching his chest in pain.

"I may be a bad guy, but I can't stand to see people suffer like this. Plus I'm not as cold as they are." She explained to them.

The man who was in pain was Ukitake and from the sound of it. It sounded like a nice young woman who really meant what she said. So, he let her help him as he waited from part of the group to come and get him. As she heard them coming for him she ran away in panic hopping that they would not find her there with him. If they found her there with him then they might think that she is trying to kill him.

"Ukitake! Are you alright?" One of them asked as they slowly picked him up.

"Yeah…you guys came right on time." He told them as he passed out.

"Hang on we are going to take you to get help! Just don't die on us!" One of them pleaded.

Meanwhile with the enemies she returned with a lot of blood on her clothes and she was almost out of syringes. Her superiors were a bit upset that she was talking a long and demanded an explanation from her. She seems that she wasn't afraid of them and she will calmly give them the reason why she wasn't on time. When she told them why one of them slapped her hard across the face and another punched her in the stomach.

"That's what you get for helping on of them! Next time I'll make sure to keep an eye on you Hinamori Momo!" He yelled at her.

* * *

The next morning…

It was a rainy day and Hinamori went back to the café to get something small for breakfast. To her surprise she saw Dr. Hitsugaya Toushiro in there again. This time she wasn't going to stare out the window or read the paper this time. She was staring at him the whole time. The reason why she was doing this because of what happened last night. The man who she drugged and helped had white hair to and from what she heard from when she running away, his name was Ukitake. Could they be related somehow? A lot of questions were going through her head until she heard she saw someone who was directly in her face.

"What are you looking at?" He said as that pooped her back into reality. She jumped a little and fell back on her chair. This was kind of a bad day for her because she was wearing a navy blue skirt that was pleated a stopped two inches above her knee.

When she fell back he legs kicked him and when she landed everyone could see her underwear. She was in a daze for a minute there until she heard some boys coming to stare at her. She could hear them say what color panties she as on and that she has a nice body. They were planning to do perverted things to her. Still she got up and fixed her skirt and shirt and sat back down at her two person table. When she looked up to see who was sitting across from her she was shocked. It was Hitsugaya that was sitting across from her with a serious look on his face. He then repeated it again.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, no not at all. It's just you look like someone who I met last night. He was man with white hair like yours except it was a lot longer." She explained to him.

This made him a bit shocked and he needed to ask more questions about this matter from last night. "Was he hurt in any way?"

She didn't want to look suspicious she made herself think for a little bit. "Yeah, he was in pain and I had a medical kit on me so I tried to help him as much as I could. Then when I was almost done, this woman grabbed me and she tried to inject something into me. I was scared fro my life so I screamed and it seemed to have hurt their ears. The woman let go and I ran off back to my apartment and that was it." She explained to him. Talking like that made her seem like an airhead, but that's how she wanted him to see her.

"Didn't you call the police?!" he told her.

"No because I couldn't tell who captured me. It was dark and I couldn't see their faces. I couldn't really tell anything." She explained to him again.

"When is your next day off?" he questioned her again.

"Today and tomorrow" she answered him in a worried voice.

"Good, because pack your things, you're going to be living with me for a while!" he told her.

"Wha-what the hell?!" She yelled. He then gave her his address and his number. After that he left with his friends. She sat there stunned by what he just said. So, she went along with it and packed her clothes.

Outside while Hitsugaya was walking with his friends and talking with Hisagi and Kira.

"Wow, what a bold move you made on her! Now you'll get her into bed in no time Toushiro" Mocked Hisagi as he was drinking a bottle of coke.

"I didn't tell her to live with to get her in bed! I told her to live with me because she saved his life last night! She can help us defeat them!" He told them.

"Do you think she's part of the Hollows?" Kira asked his friend.

"No, she said she was captured by one of their men while she was helping them." He said to him.

"Yeah I know I heard you guys talking, but something in what she said didn't make any sense at all." He thought in his head.

* * *

Later that day…

"Alright, here is the bathroom and over there is the kitchen. Here is your room Hinamori, please make yourself at home." Hitsugaya told her as he went downstairs to make some coffee.

Hinamori put her suitcase on the bed and took out her cell phone. She then closed her door so that he wouldn't listen to her conversation. She then dialed the number to her boss hoping that he would help her. In stead she got his voice mail and she had to leave a message.

"Hey, I want you to know that I am now living at Hitsugaya Toushiro's house. I need you to call me back when you get the chance alright?" She then closed her phone and began to unpack and put her clothes in the empty drawers that were available.

"Agrh! Damn it!" She thought to herself as she covered her face into a pillow on the bed. "Why was I so stupid to tell him that? Now I am trapped and he might keep a closer eye on me!" She then uncovered herself and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Hinamori found him sitting there drinking coffee and reading the news paper. When she looked at the clock it was almost five and she took out some pans.

"I'll make dinner tonight Hitsugaya-kun, do you like pasta?" She asked him as she searched through the cupboards.

"Yeah and thank you Hinamori-san." He thanked her as he went back to reading the news paper. In both their minds something was heating up.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro…" Hinamori said in her mind.

"Hinamori Momo…" Hitsugaya said in his mind.

"You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what! So, this is WAR!!" They both thought in their heads together.

To be continued….

* * *

Please review and I hoped you liked it!!


	3. Memory

Memory

Memory

* * *

"Hitsugaya Toushiro…" Hinamori said in her mind.

"Hinamori Momo…" Hitsugaya said in his mind.

"You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what! So, this is WAR!!" They both thought in their heads together. Now the battle will finally begin.

Hinamori continued to cook dinner for the two of them. All the time she was cooking she was nervous that he might say something that happened last night. Will he investigate her or will he use her skills to help him? As she was making the sauce she then heard her cell phone ring in her pocket. When she looked at it to see who it was she just hung up on him and sent him a text message saying to call in 30 minutes. When she looked over at Toushiro it seemed like he didn't care that she hung up on him. He was still reading the news paper and drinking his coffee. As she drained the noodles she then mixed them in with the sauce and put hem on two plates.

"Dinners ready." She told them as she set one of the plates in front of him. Hinamori then sat in the chair across from him and began eating.

"Thank you Hinamori." He thanked her as he began eating his dinner. "This is really good!" He complemented her.

"Thank you and theirs more if you want some." She informed him. While pointing at the pot.

After those words were exchanged they then ate their food in silence like an old married couple. Toushiro and Momo were both suspicious of each other and they were going to find out the truth. Still they made it look like that they were just people who live in the same house. It soon became very awkward for the both of them. Hitsugaya needed to get some information from her so that he can tell that she's not from the Hollows.

"So…why did you become a pharma-!"

_Beep beep beep beep beep!_

His pager went off and it said that one of his patients was dying. He then cleaned his mouth and quickly ate what was left on his plate. After that he put his plate in the sink and went to get his coat and shoes on. Momo followed him to the door curious on why he was rushing to get out of the house.

"Why are you in a rush?" She asked him.

"One of my patients isn't doing so well so he needs me right now! I'll be back in a while, alright?" He explained to her.

"Alright, see you soon."

He then left and took his car into the night of the road. At that moment she realized that they acted like a couple for a minute there. She blushed when she was thinking back on it. Momo hit herself and told herself that she can't fall in love with the enemy. So, she finished her dinner and did the dishes.

When she finished cleaning she then found this a perfect opportunity to search his house for anything strange or anything that has to do with the Soul Society. For starters she went into his room.

"Hmm…it looks like a normal room, but I bet he's hiding something." She thought to herself.

Momo then heard her cell phone rang and she answered it this time. It was her boss and now she feels relieved that he can help her now.

"Captain! Thank god you called" She told him.

_"Yes, I got your message saying that you are now living with Hitsugaya Toushiro. He is indeed a member of the Soul Society Momo, be_ _careful_." He warned.

"I know and I am alone in his house right now searching his room."

"_Good if you find anything at all, call me and we can make of copy it immediately to replace the real one_."

"Alright, but I have this feeling that I know him and I never seen him in my life Captain." She told him as she was clutching on to her pants as she sat on his bed.

"_Really? Then now is the time to open that yellow envelope that I gave you when you turned sixteen years old. There is something you need_ _to know about them_." He explained to her.

"Something I need to know?" She repeated as she was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She then noticed a blood red scarf that had an emerald ring and a sapphire necklace pendent next to it. At first she thought it was a gift to a girl friend, but the more she looked at it the more she felt the need to cry.

"_Hinamori, are you still there_?"

"Yes, I am and Captain, can I tell you something?" She asked him.

"_Momo, you know you can tell me anything, remember?"_

"Yes I do, the thing I want to talk to you about are these items I found lying on his dresser."

"_What are they?"_

"It's a blood red scarf, an emerald engagement ring, and a sapphire pendent that goes with it. Also the ring has something engraved in it." She exclaimed to him.

"_What does it say_?" He inquired.

"It says '_I will love and wait for you my angel'_" She read out loud.

"_Really? For now I want you to search his room another time and read that file I gave you when you were sixteen. After that I want you to see Nemu about it."_

"Alright, love you."

"_Love you too, bye."_

They both then hung up and she left the things back where she found them and went to her room. Momo then sat on her bed and opened the yellow envelope in that she always carried around with her. If people asked what it was then she would say that it was papers for work and then they left her alone. Momo was very hesitate in opening it. She could feel her heart thumbing against her rib cage, she was very nervous about this. Her hands were shaking when they were opening it.

"Alright, I will rip it open really fast on three. One two three!" She then ripped it opened like she wanted.

All that was in there was a news paper clipping of a suicide that happened years ago in a place that was called 'Soul Society'. From the looks of it, it seemed to have made headline news in the paper. It said 'Young woman jumps off building leading her to a very bloody death!' There were also a lot of pictures of the scene where she landed. The headline was right it was a bloody death because blood was every where on the sidewalk. They had to get a team to clean up all the blood. Plus according to the paper it seemed like she didn't have motive for her suicide. All her friends said that she was perfectly happy and showed no signs of suicide. It also said that she was engaged to man with wealth and high power too. So people thought that she was a gold digger and that she couldn't stand how kind he was.

"A woman…committed suicide…? Why does that sound so familiar?" She questioned herself out loud. She could feel the tears coming down from her eyes.

It also had another article say that a woman was flying through the air chasing another woman in anger. She held this power that shot from her hands. It even said that this light pink bubble surrounded her. It was on the same night that woman committed suicide. Some called her an alien and some called her a celestial maiden from the heavens. Still, reading all this information was being pounded into Hinamori's head and it was hurting like hell.

She let go of the papers and grabbed onto her head hard while she was still crying.

"Why does my head hurt?! What does a celestial maiden and a girl who killed herself have to do with me?!" She yelled as she then felt pain all over her body. She felt like someone had hit her with a giant slab of concrete.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and then passed out in her bed.

* * *

Later that night…

Toushiro came back tired because of all the paper work he had to fill out. He saw that Momo wasn't watching TV or doing anything at all. He checked her room and say that she was sleeping on her bed with a lot of papers and pictures surrounding her. To be nice, he picked up the pictures and news paper clippings and put them back in the envelope. While he was gathering them he saw the headline about the woman who committed suicide by jumping off a building. Then he looked at the pictures that were with it. His eyes widened and his began to hurt. He then dropped them on the follow and went to his room. Covering his right eye in pain he then looked at the scarf, necklace, and ring that were on his dresser.

"So, she's been reincarnated again. When will that woman stop? Does she have the same name like always, or did she change it?" He thought to himself as he then went sleep with the headache.

* * *

The next morning…

Momo woke up and got ready for the day. She called in sick for work and went downstairs. She found that he was still asleep and used this window to leave with out him noticing. She then ran out of the house and to her friends' house that only lived five blocks away from his. When she rang the door be;; she was out of breath and felt like she was going to pass out. Her friend opened the door and let her in for a drink.

"I see that you already read and looked at those pictures he gave you." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"Yeah, you know what to do Nemu?" Momo inquired.

"Yes, now would you please lie down so I can give you these memories." She told her.

"Okay"

She then put, her hands on her forehead and began focus her powers into her. Moments later Momo's eyes shot open as if someone had told her that she was dying. She was shocked at she began crying again like last night. She then slapped her hands off of her. She then dug her head into her knees crying.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" She cried.

To be continued….

* * *

Taaaaadaaaaaa! I hoped you liked it! Please review!!

So, who was Momo calling? Who was the woman who killed herself? And who was that woman those people called a celestial maiden? Who was she chasing and why? Please read it when the next chapter comes up!!


	4. Truth

Truth

Truth

* * *

"I see that you already read and looked at those pictures he gave you." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"Yeah, you know what to do Nemu?" Momo inquired.

"Yes, now would you please lie down so I can give you these memories." She told her.

"Okay"

She then put, her hands on her forehead and began focus her powers into her. Moments later Momo's eyes shot open as if someone had told her that she was dying. She was shocked at she began crying again like last night. She then slapped her hands off of her. She then dug her head into her knees crying.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" She cried.

"Clam down Momo, he told me that you wouldn't handle it if you saw this earlier." Nemu explained to her as she was rubbing her back to clam her down. "How do you feel right now Momo?"

"I…I feel angry and shocked and…and…" She responded.

"And what Momo?" Nemu inquired.

"And relieved Nemu; I feel really relieved right now" She told her friend as she was wiping the tears off her face. "Two of the people I wanted to take my revenge out are already dead. I can't believe I trusted and loved those two!"

"Have your powers awakened?"

"Yes, they have. It feels good to be a celestial maiden again." Momo said happily as a smile lit up on her face.

Nemu then explained what his next plan was and how they were one day behind. The reason why they were one day behind was because Hinamori was reading the files about those women who appeared that night. In reality, it wasn't two women that appeared that night. Both of them were the same person. The celestial maiden was the one who committed suicide that night. The celestial maiden was Hinamori Momo in a past life. She may of regained her memories, but she can't remember the reason why she killed herself. Momo then got out her cell phone to call him again. She wanted to tell him that she remembered her past life.

"Aizen, I remembered mostly everything on what happened that night 66 years ago." She told him.

_"What do you mean you 'mostly' remember Momo?"_ Aizen asked her.

"Well…since I hit my head first when I landed I can't remember why I did it in the first place. What I remember is that I was chasing Kuchiki Rukia and then I cornered her in a building. Before I could finish her off, Ichigo and Toushiro intervened. We then talked for a little bit and that's where my memory stops." She said to him.

_"I can't help you there; because months that after I was killed."_

"I know, but I feel that in that conversation that I had with them was the reason why I did it."

_"Alright, when you get back I want you to take some rest and then when midnight comes I want you to make to fly around and make sure that the Soul Society spots you."_

"Got it and thank you for everything Aizen."

_"You're welcome and bye."_

"Bye"

She then hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She then told Nemu that she was going to her appearance tonight. They then had lunch together and they were talking about girl stuff. (I don't want to get into detail about it because I'm not much of a girly girl.) Hinamori then left back to the house she was staying at.

When she arrived back at the house she found Hitsugaya sitting on a chair in the living room with a serious look on his face. He also had the envelope that she ripped opened last night. Hinamori was nervous on what he was going to talk to her about. She took a deep breath and sat across from him. She had the look of fear in her eyes and he had the look like he was going to kill her.

"Why do you have these?" Hitsugaya questioned her.

"You already know what it is, don't you?" She shot back in a low shy voice.

"Yes, I do." He then took out the red scarf, ring and necklace out of his pocket. "Have you seen these before?"

Momo knew what he was talking about and she couldn't reveal herself to him. So, to cover this up she lied to him. "No, I haven't, but why are you showing me these things?"

"It's because I've been waiting for her to come back. I don't remember her name or what she looked like, but I think the woman I am waiting for is you." He confessed to her. "Do you believe in remembering a past life Momo?"

Momo nodded at the question because she just remembered on of her past lives a little while ago.

"Well, the girl who committed suicide that night was my fiancée. She left me and I told her that I would love and protect her no matter what. I also told her that I would wait for her as well. I tried to stop her, but her last words to me were:

_"Shiro-chan…I'm happy…you came for me…even though I still love another man…….Good-bye."_

Hinamori felt bad for him and she went over to his side as he started to cry a little bit on that flash back. She had never seen a man so upset before. She even put her hand on his head and began to scratch it so that he would relax. He started to feel a little better when she was comforting him. When he looked up at her she had a nice warm smile on her face.

"_Shiro-chan_ I'm sure that you will find her again and I'm sure that she will love you" She assured him. She then told him that she has to get to work now and she left the house.

After she left Toushiro then found something strange in what she said to him. She called him 'Shiro-chan', only one woman ever called him that. She might be the girl he was looking for, except how will he bring out all her memories. He then called his friends that also are a part of Soul society. He told them that he might have found the woman he loved and now he needs help to bring her memories back. Then his friends told him that love can wait and right now they need to defeat Aizen again from destroying the world. Then Toushiro waited until midnight came to find out what had Aizen been doing since he reincarnated back in to the world of the living.

* * *

Midnight…

"Momo are you ready you start flying again?" Nemu asked her as they were standing right in front of her house.

"Yes, I am ready to soar back into the night." She answered her friend.

Just as Momo lifted off the ground the light blue cloth that kept her hair in a bun slid off and it showed how long her brown hair was. The length of her hair was almost to her waist. Like last time, a bubble of light formed around her that showed she was a celestial maiden from the heavens. She did as she was told and she was drawing attention to her self. Momo could hear the people talking and taking pictures of her flying around the town. Everything was going as planned, soon the Soul Societies men found her and they gave chase. She was instructed not to fight back to them, but she was told to just lead them away from the victims they were experimenting on.

"Hitsugaya! We have confirmed it is the same celestial maiden from the past! She has been reincarnated once again!" One of his men informed him.

"Can you see what she looks like?" He asked him.

"No sir, the only thing we can say sir is that she has long brown hair and a skinny figure." He said to him.

"That's it?!"

The man nodded as he put his eyes back on her. The other men were trying to capture this woman. So, they fired nets and chains at her. Momo couldn't take it so she focused some energy in her hands and fired at them. They men were blinded and hurt as she escaped from them. While flying next to the tall buildings she then found a building that seemed so familiar that she went to the roof of it. She was floating next the edge and she looked down at the ground.

She then saw how high she was in the sky at night. The town looked so pretty at night with the lights on and the cars driving around the street. Then she turned her head as she felt someone staring at her. It was dark, but she could see in the dark and he couldn't. When she turned her head towards him her bubble of light disappeared and he could see her face now because of his flash light in his hands. It was then that it hit her, he was part of the Soul Society after all, but all she could do was give him a warm smile at him.

"Hina…mori…Momo you're the maiden again. I'm glad that I get to see you again." He said to her as he extended out his arm over the railing to her hoping that she would take it. "Please don't do this again like last time. I can't bear losing you ever."

Momo looked at him with the same smile she had given him earlier. She then flew over to him to him and took his hand, but she was still flying next to the building. Their eyes met and he had joy and relief in his eyes. She then spoke to him. "Shiro-chan…I remember everything. I glad that you waited for me."

Toushiro's hopes were rising by miles every second that was going by because she was going to kill herself again. However, when she let go of his hand his eyes widened as she placed her hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him. He grabbed her face as well and he kissed her back with passion. Even though he was in his Soul Society uniform. (I don't know why I wrote that, but I wanted to clarify that the uniforms that the Soul Society people wear are the Soul reaper uniforms and the Hollow uniforms are the arrancar clothes. Now back with the story!)

Then Momo broke apart the kiss and looked him in the eye with a sad expression on her face. It was then his heart sank and his eyes widened once again. His hands were still on her smooth gentle cheeks.

"Toushiro…I'm happy…that you came for me again…but I…" She said to him with her eyes looking at the ground.

"Momo…no NO! Please don't do it!" He yelled as she let go of his cheeks. She then started to fall again and she wouldn't use her powers to save herself again. He could find the strength to hold on to her because of what was going to happen again. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed as she started to fall into the street again.

He then looked down to see how fast she was going. Then something happened that didn't happen all those years ago, this time it was different. One she was about half to the ground a bright light emitted from her body and before impact an explosion happened. Blood splatter every where and no one could determine who had just died. Because just as the explosion went off the lights in the city. The power had gone off every where and Hitsugaya Toushiro was on his knees in grief once again because he couldn't prevent her death from happening again. The only things that was different was that she wasn't trying to kill someone this time and she was single this time as well. Plus the Momo that had killed herself right now, her body was pure and her soul was kind to people. Had she been planning this from the start? Had she known about Toushiro when they first meet?

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe that it happened again." A woman from behind said to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I thought we taught her to be stronger than that Rukia." A male voice talking to the woman behind him.

Hitsugaya turned around to see who it was that was talking. The two people talking to him were Ichigo and Rukia, well their spirits at least. He was surprised to see them again because their spirits hardly come down to earth.

"What do you mean you guys taught her?" he questioned them as his face went back to a serious face.

"Well, when she was two years old her parents were murdered and Ichigo and I felt bad for the little girl so we adopted her into our family. We didn't want her name to change because her last name was the only clue to her family so we left it alone." Rukia explained to her friend.

"She learned to love our son Kaien and he loved her as well. She loved to be with him every day and she was a bright girl and polite one as well. We always told her to be strong no matter what came at her. Even after _that day_." Ichigo said to him.

"What day?" he asked them.

Ichigo and Rukia then faded into the night and back up to the heavens. Hitsugaya was perplexed at what was told to him. Hinamori was raised in his family so why would she die like that? A lot of questions were going through his head. He then put it out and went back to his men about the Hollows that were experimenting on people.

Meanwhile with the Hollows, The leader Aizen saw what happened over at the building because he planted cameras every where in town. His hair was back and one strand of his hair was over his face. He gave a smirk as he replayed that video that showed Momo killing herself again.

"Thank you for doing this. Now we wait and then we can finally get rid of those bugs." He said to a few on his men.

To be continued…

Please review!! MOMO COMMITTED SUICIDE AGAIN!! Please stay tuned for the next chapter!! Plus whay do Ichigo and Rukia mean by 'that day'? I hope that you like this chapter!!


	5. Because this is my revenge!

Aizen then returned to his quarters and took out a file that had his name on it

Aizen then returned to his quarters and took out a file that had his name on it. He then looked at it and then laughed. He wondered if Toushiro was still grieving over her 'death'. Every thing went according to plan and now we don't have to wait. We can let things go on there own now if we want.

Meanwhile in another room at the base for the Hollows Momo was sitting next to her friend Nemu on the floor. Yes, Momo is still alive; she feigned death in order to trick him. Nemu told her that this will happen and it would make him very happy. Momo would do anything to make Aizen happy, but why does she feel a little hurt and sad?

* * *

(Flash back: 66 years ago)

_"Momo, how are you feeling? It's been six months since Aizen was killed by them." Nemu asked her friend while Momo was doing her paper work._

_"I'm fine Nemu and did you notice that Hitsugaya is taller than me now?" Momo shot back trying to change the subject. "Plus did you hear that Ichigo and Rukia are married? Right now Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Ichigo are in the world of the living right now."_

_"I course I know Momo! Everyone knows that! I'm going to the world of the living. Do you want to come?" she asked her friend._

_Momo thought there for a while. She put down her paper work and was in silence. Nemu was waiting for her answer and then Momo pushed off all the papers on her desk. When she looked back up at her with a big smile on her face Nemu kind of jumped back a little bit._

_"Of course I do! I haven't been shopping in FOREVER!!" She yelled at her friend in a joke. They then went to a portal and raced each other to the world of the living._

_It was a tie and they were both out of breath because they ran so fast. They then got on their gigais and went shopping to all the stores. Then after they went shopping they stopped at Hitsugaya's apartment. The Soul Society assigned him that he would stay in the world of the living for a few months for making sure that the war with Aizen is over. The girls needed a room to stay in so they shared a room in his guest room. He let them stay for a few days because they had to go back to Soul Society soon for more training._

_"That outfit is really cute on you! It even makes you look very sexy!" Momo complemented her friend._

_"You think so? What would my master think?" She pointed out. Momo started to laugh really hard after she said those words. Nemu sometimes acted like a teenager whose father is over protective of her._

_"Your master?! He won't care! Believe me; he won't even notice what you have on!" She assured her friend while she was still laughing at what she said._

_Soon the girls got tired of trying on their new clothes and they decided to visit Ichigo and Rukia. Hinamori was a little nervous because those were the two that helped killed her Aizen. While she was still in a coma he was killed and she didn't even know until she was told when she woke up a few days later. She was crying for the first few days when she heard the sad news and then she got better. She became very social and became really really close to the people who killed him. The people thought that she wanted to make peace with them so they let it be. When they got there they girls had a big groups hug because they hadn't seen each other in a while. Toushiro went with them as well._

_"Hey Toushiro." Ichigo said._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Captain Hitsugaya!" He yelled at him._

_"Oh, lighten up Shiro-chan! You have to learn to relax!" She said to her childhood friend._

_"Well I'm not the one who cried every time she wet the bed; bed wetter Momo." He shot back at her._

_"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't wet the bed anymore!!" She whined at him._

_The others then laughed as they found it very funny and cute when they argued about that. They then went into Ichigo and Rukia's apartment and the girls told them that they had to leave in three days. Rukia wished that they could stay longer because soon there was going to be this great show in town. So, the couple told them that they were happy and that they are starting to think about having kids pretty soon._

_"Kids! That's so nice! Oh! When you guys do have babies come and visit us in Soul Society everyone would love to see it!" Nemu told them._

_"Don't fret we will." Ichigo told them._

_This subject went on for a little while and Momo was getting a little sad because she wanted to bear Aizen's children. She loved him so much that she would go through all that pain just for him. Hinamori loved and admired him so much that she would have killed her best friend for him. She remembered that time like it was yesterday, but she was happy she couldn't do it because she would never want to lose him. He was there for her and Aizen tried to kill her. When Momo looked at the facts, she really didn't know anything about him at all because she never understood him. Admiring someone is far from understanding them. Momo then put a mask of joy on her face because she didn't want to worry anyone._

_"Thank you for having us over!" Momo thanked her friends._

_When they got back to their room Nemu was immediately called back and Momo stayed behind to enjoy her time there. Momo was a bit sad that she wasn't going to spend time with her friend, but she still had her Shiro-chan with her and there was something that needed to be done before she could go anywhere._

_The next morning she and Toushiro went out to breakfast. It was a nice day so they went to the park after they had ate. They were walking together until they had found a bench to sit on because they were walking for a while. Momo looked at the birds in the nest with their little babies. They were feeding them and Momo started to feel tear come down her eyes as she was watching them. Toushiro was taking pictures with his camera that he got. He planned to take a nice picture of Momo since she was distracted by the birds in the tries. Then when he turned to face her he found her crying. So he put way the camera and asked her what was wrong._

_"What's wrong Momo?" he asked her._

_"I can't forget about Aizen! I want to forget, but I just can't!" She answered him._

_"Yes you can, you can forget him Momo." He said to her._

_"How? I loved him so much and I still do!"_

_"Well, for starters I got you these." He showed to her._

_"A blood red scarf and a sapphire pendent necklace?"_

_"I got it just for you Momo." He told her. He then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He tasted of watermelon, like when they were kids he ate a lot of watermelon all the time. "I love you." He then said to her as they broke apart._

_"Do you mean that?" Momo want to make sure as she put on the necklace and scarf._

_"I do and I always have." He confessed to her. "I can help you forget about him if you let me."_

_Momo then kissed him and they were kissing in the park under the perfect light and trees. It was so heartwarming for her that a man actually loves her for who she is. This time she actually knows and understands him! She never understood Aizen because she admired him and that's what almost led her to her death. Maybe now she can start over, maybe now she can finally be truly happy because. In all these six months she was depressed and angry with the world for taking away the love of her life. The only man that she ever loved. She had always wanted him back until this day._

_The day for the two just got batter because they went every where and even to an amusement park. When they got back to the apartment they watched a movie and in the middle of it Momo fell asleep and Toushiro carried her to her room where she had put all her clothes. He smiled at her as he laid her in the covers and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep. The next day to him was going to be better and he knew it._

_The next morning…_

_That morning the two lovers went out to breakfast again and they made out in the park, again. It was another perfect day for them until that night._

_Toushiro had bought her an emerald engagement ring for her. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Hitsugaya Toushiro!" She said to him._

_They then went into his room and they began kissing passionately on his bed. Soon his hand made its way up her shirt and onto her breast. They then broke apart and took of their shirts and continued to kiss so passionately. They were starting to make love to each other and it was both their first time at it. Toushiro began to kiss her next as he was undoing her bra. It wasn't until a little later when they were both completely naked._

_When he started to kiss her neck again Momo stared at the ceiling and began to think._

_"This doesn't feel right at all. What's wrong with me? I should be happy shouldn't I" She thought to her self as continued to make love to him._

_When it was over Toushiro fell asleep and Momo was still awake staring at the ceiling. She continued to think as she was looking up at the ceiling._

_"I thought I could forget, but I can't forget about Aizen! I can never forget about Aizen! All the time I was making love to him the only person I could think about was Aizen!" She said to herself in her head as she began to cry again. "I must go through with this! I'm sorry Toushiro!"_

_Momo then slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake him. When she got out she put the clothes that came off back on. She then picked up her cell phone and made a call to Rukia. It was almost 11 so she should be still awake since she likes to stay up late. Then she heard ringing and then Rukia picked up the phone and asked why she was calling this late at night._

_"Hey, is anything wrong Momo?" Rukia asked her friend._

_"No nothing at all Rukia. I need to talk to you in person immediately; can we talk at the parking lot in your apartment complex?" She said._

_"Sure, I will meet you in a few minutes."_

_"Alright" She then hung up her phone and went over to Toushiro._

_She was over his body and could feel his breath. Momo started to cry again and she gave him a kiss on the lips. When she finished the kiss she then whispered this into his ear. "Please…forget about me! I can't love you!"_

_Hinamori then walked out her hair in a bun and left the apartment to go talk to Rukia. When she got here she heard that she was talking to husband out there in the parking lot. This was a thing she didn't expect, but she didn't care so she let it be. Momo had took her sword just in case that this would happen._

_"Why does she want to talk to you?" Ichigo asked his wife._

_"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling." She answered him._

_Then from out of no where. "Ichigo I know you love her a lot, but please back off because this is between me and her!" Momo said coldly to him._

_They both turned around to see that she was behind them. She had an angry look on her face as if she was ready to kill them both._

_"Why do you have to talk to her?" Ichigo demanded from the girl._

_"Why? It should be obvious." She repeated and then her hair went undone and it showed that she had long hair. "BECAUSE THIS IS MY REVENGE!!"_

_Momo then flew into the air and drew her sword. Rukia started to run as she got her soul candy out. Momo destroyed it as she threw a ball of energy at her. Thus Rukia can not transform into a soul reaper. Ichigo tried to stop her from hurting his wife, but Momo trapped him in a bubble that he can't break out of. She kept throwing balls at energy at her while she was running away. As she was trying to chase her Momo merged with her sword and they became one. It was then she became a celestial maiden and a bubble of light wrapped around her._

_"Stop! Please stop!" Rukia begged as she was hit with another shot, but still found the strength to keep running._

_"You can't keep running forever Rukia!" She shouted as she closed her in a bubble. She then took Rukia and set her at the edge on a window on a tall building. If Rukia took one step forward then she would die from the fall. Momo was floating there in front of her with angry. Rukia had some cuts and bruises on her body from the chase, but now she can get her answers._

_"Why are you trying to kill me?!" she shouted to her._

_"I already told you it's for revenge. I want to tell you something. I have lived a happy life up until November 15th." She said to her._

_"November 15th…" Rukia thought in her head._

_"Yes, it was that day that I had woken up from my coma and learned that he had been killed!" She yelled as tears were flowing down her face. "They told me that Aizen was there and when I got there he couldn't move anymore because he was stabbed in the heart and his internal organs were severely damaged!! Unohana couldn't help him anymore!!"_

_"You still loved him that much?!"_

_"Yes I did! After hearing that my body started to show that I had powers of a celestial maiden and then I told Unohana about this. That's when I heard what had truly happened. Ichigo Kurosaki didn't kill him…YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU STABBED HIS HEART!!"_

_"I need to clam her down!" Rukia thought in her head._

_"You ruined my life and you have killed the kind man that I loved!!...I can't accept that!!"_

_"'Kind??'"_

_"GIVE ME BACK MY CAPTAIN!!"_

_"I can't!!"_

_Rukia then felt her power and she was force back and she broke through the window. When she got in the building Rukia started to run away in fear and Momo was still chasing her. Rukia turned a corner and she found herself in a dead end. Cornered she looks up hoping that it is not her last look at her. Momo then laughed as she told her that she won and she will be able to carry her revenge out. Then as she fired the final blow at her she saw two men creating a barrier around Rukia and themselves. The two men were Toushiro and Ichigo._

_"Shiro-chan…Ichigo…?" Momo said in a surprised tone._

_"Hinamori, was all that happiness you should toward all of us a lie when you got released?" Ichigo questioned her as she was still floating there._

_"Yes, I thought if I could get close to you then you would leave Rukia. I wanted her to make her suffer, but your love for her is strong and no one can break it." She confessed. "I wanted to get close to everyone so my plan would work."_

_"Momo what are you talking about? We can help you get over this!! All of us can help you!" Rukia informed her friend._

_Toushiro was stunned and he could move, he felt like he was frozen. Momo then sighed and closed her eyes and began to speak with a small smile on her face. "Rukia…Ichigo will always stay by your side…good for you. But this doesn't change anything. I can't forgive you I never will. I will keep coming after you no matter what. I have found another way to have my revenge on you…and the others."_

_Hinamori then flew up threw the ceiling and she kept doing that. Toushiro went after her and Ichigo took Rukia outside. As they went on Momo made it to the roof and flew about two meters next to the building. She extended her arms and said this: "Aizen in heaven. Watch me…I will finally have my revenge."_

_The Toushiro ran over to the edge and screaming for her not to do it._

_"Momo!" he shouted_

_"Shiro-chan…I'm happy…you came for me…even though I still love another man." She told him._

_They then started at each other for a moment and then…"Good-bye" Momo let herself fall to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" He shouted._

_As she was falling Rukia was watching and when she hit the ground Momo hit the ground right in front of Rukia. This was the worst type of revenge there is. Rukia was so heart broken that she screamed and cried. Rukia blamed herself for her friends' action and she wouldn't eat for days. This also affected many people back in Soul Society because she was very close to them. The reason why she was close to them was because they helped her kill Aizen. This put them in a very deep depression._

_Hinamori Momo had her revenge._

* * *

To be continued…

This chapter is mostly a flash back and I hoped you like it!! Please review!! I got the idea of her suicide from Ayashi no ceres. I thought that this was the best chapter in the whole story!! Please stay tuned for the next chapter. What will happen to Toushiro and Momo's relationship?


End file.
